AkiSora: Living The Dream (A Fanfiction Sequel)
by Anan Tris
Summary: It's been five years since Aki and Sora went their separate ways. Throughout these years, Sora sought refuge from depression through working non-stop and buliding his career. Living up to his promise to stay out of Aki's life, he moved away from their house and started living on his own as well. Given another chance, would Sora still choose the same path or fight for his love?
1. Chapter 1

**AkiSora: Living the Dream**

 _A Fanfiction Sequel Story to Aki Sora: In A Dream (manga)_

"Where it all started is where it all ended. And where it all ended is where it will all once again begin." It's been five years since Aki and Sora went their separate ways. Throughout these years, Sora sought refuge from depression through working non-stop and buliding his career. Living up to his promise to stay out of Aki's life, he moved away from their house and started living on his own as well. But little did he know that the start of a new fateful day is about to begin. Given another chance, would Sora choose the same path or would he fight for the love he once lost?

 **A/N:** _Ciao. Aki and Sora is not your usual shoujo/romance couple. They are characters from the manga AkiSora: In A Dream. For all readers out there, most of you must have been aware of the incest and echhi stuff going around in this story. Hence, I take it upon yourselves to continue reading at your own risk. For those who would venture this story without any background of the real one, then I suggest you conduct research of the original work to decide whether to continue or not._

 _This is, by the way, my first attempt to publish my own fanfiction story online. So given my zero experience, this novice author would really appreciate constructive reviews from the readers. Please take good care of me :)_

 _In this story, some may be OOC. And there might even be new characters popping out. But personally, I think there is nothing completely wrong with that. This is a fanfiction story after all, and so here I believe we could freely express our own ideas as extensions of the brilliant minds who took the first brave step to establish these non existent worlds. Even so, just like most of you, I still desire more than anything to successfully stick with the characters that we've known before as much as possible, and as much as I can. So, I'm going to do my best :)_

 _This story picks up five years later after the end of the manga where the last line,"I wish your choices lead to your happiness," broke many hearts, including mine. And so, unable to accept the fact that that was all of it, Aki Sora: Living the Dream was born. I hope you enjoy this :)_

 _So long with my long introductory speech. Now, we venture to the alternate world of Aki and Sora through my perspective._

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The following story is purely a fan-based sequel to the original work. **I do not own Aki Sora: In A Dream.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Day When the Red String Broke**

I woke up to the soft and cold breeze of winter as the wind gently caressed my cheeks. Feeling a bit exhausted from yesterday's work, I have to gather enough strength and willpower to pull myself out of bed. I opened the curtains and tried to look at the city view for a few minutes. It looks like I'm still dazed from sleep. As sunlight starts to shower my room, I took comfort from the little warmth I felt on my face. "It must be nice if this warmth could stay a little longer," I quietly remarked.

As I was eating my breakfast, my phone rang. While holding a cup of coffee on one hand, I reached for my phone at the table.

"Sora-nii, good morning," came a familiar voice.

"It's rare for you to be up early, Nami," I replied. "Is there something you need?"

"I just called to check if you're okay. Mom's been bugging me lately to check up on you, you know. You should find time to visit her, too," she said.

It looks like I still worry them.

"Don't worry, Nami. Tell Mom I'm doing fine," I told her.

"If you're really okay, go ahead and tell her yourself. I have plans today with Kana, so I'll call you later," Nami said.

As the call ended, I peered at the screen of my phone and found Mom's contact mail. I hurriedly finished eating to avoid getting late for work. It has always been like this ever since: waking up early, making myself breakfast, going to work. That's my usual morning routine. I always make sure to move fast to avoid the perks of mornings rush hours. Like, traffic for example. And as I was supposed to be driving my wheels out of the parking lot heading straight to the office like I always used to, I ended up delaying it for a few minutes as I read Mom's mail.

 _'I'm glad you're doing fine. I'll be home early today. You can come by if you want.'_

I smiled as I read her reply. As my eyes scoured the screen, I saw the date and understood at that very moment why Mom was especially concerned to me today.

I headed out and was relieved to find the road free of traffic jams and noisy buzz of people. It looks like I was earlier than usual today. As I look at the road before me, something small and white started to fall from the sky and slowly covered the ground. I unconsciously felt the cold breeze on my cheeks from this morning. It was just like that day. Except that this time, there were no tears.

The snow fall, the winter breeze and the sound of trains running back and forth through the railway stations. It was the same atmosphere as that _fateful_ day.

"I see. It's been five years already."

* * *

 _Please wait for awhile, all rooms are still occupied._

 _Yes, the doctor's office is this way._

 _Emergency! We need more hands here!_

 _Excuse me, please make way, this is urgent._

I feel nauseous. Hospitals don't even have 'holidays' in their vocabulary. The smell of mixed germicidal chemicals, the shouts of doctors giving out instructions, the busy footsteps of nurses, the wailing of patients and the crying and complains of anxious relatives-it's endless. If I was the same, laid- back girl back in the days, I could have thrown out these medical tools I am currently sterilizing and walked out of the hospital door, desperately trying to escape the busy world of doctors and cuddling up in a warm bed.

Even so, this is a decision I made on my own. Having no talent for cooking, cleaning and doing the laundry, I know it must have sounded stupid for me to study and work overseas. It must have been too much for me to handle. I may have gone overboard.

But if I hadn't done this, and stayed, I must have been overwhelmed as well as I am here now. Except-much _worse._

I had to put up an unbearable distance. It has to be an _unbearable_ one-something so huge and so far so my feet can't easily drag me back.

I need to overwhelm myself with distance, with solitude. If not, I'll hurt him _again._

I'll hurt _Sora_ again.

"Ms. Aoi?" came a voice.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you alright? You don't seem cheerful like always," he remarked.

I smiled. "It must have been the stress and the cold, Doctor. But I'm fine and healthy," I replied.

This man is my superior in this hospital. I must have made a sad expression while remembering Sora while cleaning up my tools. I need to get myself together.

"Alright," he said, convinced. "It's busy today, I hope it will tone down for the next days. Especially that holidays are coming."

"I agree, Doctor. I wish we could take some time off, although I shouldn't be saying this as a Doctor, too" I mused.

He laughed lightly at my comment. "Doctors are humans too after all. We all need a break. If things aren't so busy, it's perfectly fine for you to take some time off."

"Thank you," I said. "But I'm fine."

Work's over. I'm on my way to my apartment, trying my best not to fall asleep in the cab.

"Looks like it's gonna be a white Christmas," remarked the cab driver.

I looked out of the window and saw the snow-covered grounds and the people walking, some aimlessly, some rapidly, across the streets wrapped up in warm clothing.

It's _snowing_.

I hate snow.

It makes me sad.

Suddenly, as if bringing me back to reality, my phone rang. I saw a mail from Nami.

 _'Mom said Sora told her he's fine. But I know he's just holding it in. And I'm half as sure you are too. If you need someone to talk to, I'm free this night. Kana and I have some plans later, that's why I can't call you this time.'_

My eyes welled up with tears. This longing is too much. But I must stand strong..so Sora can live happily.

 _'Thank you, Nami,'_ I mailed back.

I looked up at the sky outside through the cab window and wished it would stop snowing. I know it makes people smile. And a snow- filled Christmas is truly an exciting occasion.

But not with _me_.

"Are you okay, Miss? Did something happen?" the cab driver asked as I was heading out of the car.

I wiped up some of my tears.

"Other than the snow, I'm fine," I said.

I walked towards my apartment, desperately trying to hold my tears back. But not until I reached my room and slumped on my bed, covered with thick sheets of blanket that I cried my heart out as I pointlessly protected myself from the coldness of the weather, of the room, of this life...of this heart.

The snow froze my heart on that _fateful_ day. And until now, I'm doing all that I can to keep it from breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Fateful Day**

* * *

 _A/N: Ciao! Thank you for reading! I'm still a newbie here so don't forget to review. I hope I learn a lot from you guys._

 _By the way, this is to make things clearer. This fan fiction is a continuation of the MANGA and NOT the anime. I may have written previously that this is a continuation of AkiSora: In A Dream. But I was not that aware that this title only applies to the animated version. If so, I'm truly sorry for the confusion._

 _This story picks up after the ending at the manga._

 _So, since we're all clear, enjoy!_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own AkiSora. This story is purely- fan based an fictional. In short, this is just a product of my own judgement, observation and imagination.**

* * *

I knew I had it _coming_. From the moment I saw those long brown hair swaying with the gust of winter winds.

I knew I should have stopped my feet from walking. But I just can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen.

I don't know if it's a start or an end.

I just knew there was _something_.

I knew it's coming.

After all, I _wanted_ it to come.

The moment I saw those gentle brown eyes, and soft, white skin.

I knew I wanted it more than anything else-that I've been waiting for it to come- a _fateful day_ when I could meet her gaze again.

* * *

I'm on my way home.

Not to my apartment. Not just to Japan. But to my home-my real home. Where I grew up, and where I met Sora.

But I did not plan any of this. Actually, it just happened.

A few days back, I was informed by my superiors to go back to Japan.

"Am I being fired?" I jokingly asked after they told me.

They laughed lightly. "No, Ms. Aoi," said one of the doctors. "Every year, we try to visit different countries to strengthen the bond of international medical communities. We make strong connections between hospitals in a global scale. This way, we can help each other out for a faster and more effective medical research advancement," he explained.

"And I assume it's pretty convenient for a Japanese-born doctor to represent this hospital and check up on hospitals in Japan, right?" I concluded, slightly dizzy from the thought of going back unexpectedly.

"That's basically the reason why you have to go back. But you'll only stay there for two months, Ms. Aoi. Until then, you only have to send us reports and help out in some hospitals we are closely associated with if needed. Don't worry, we shall inform them of your arrival," another doctor said.

"What's going to happen if I refuse this offer?" I nervously inquired. I obviously can't go back yet. Not yet.

But as they say it, things you don't want to happen come at the least expected moment.

"We are hoping you'll take up this offer, Ms. Aoi. Most of the doctors who usually conduct this inspection are busy. And besides, we think this might also help you in building up your career as one of the starting doctors in this hospital," they explained.

"And frankly speaking, Ms. Aoi, this is an order from the Director. You have no choice but to follow unless you have an excusable reason we can understand for you to stay here and not go. Is there something like that, Ms. Aoi?" inquired one of the doctors.

Of course there is. Not just an excusable reason. But one that is so grave-because going back home might actually break me down.

I shook my head sideways.

"There is none, Doctor," I said, forcing myself to smile despite the panic inside my heart. _"When should I leave?"_

* * *

It was four days before that day. I received a mail from Nami.

 _'She's coming home.'_

Just from those three words, my mind went _blank_. I don't know what to think. And for some reason, a huge anticipation started to grow from my heart. Slowly, gradually becoming stronger.

I don't know even need to ask who is coming home.

 _'When?'_ I mailed back.

 _'One week from now,'_ she replied.

I could not possibly believe this is happening right now.

She's coming home. _Finally._

But the anticipation followed by a slight;y growing ecstasy turned into the opposite direction as soon as I realized that I cannot see her after all.

I told her to _leave_. I wished for her happiness.

And her happiness means a life _without_ me.

How stupid am I to think of even seeing her when in fact, wherever she is, I cannot meet her.

 _Damn._

It took a while for me to get Aki-neechan's arrival out of my mind. After all, she was my first love.

But I know I had to forget everything about her. I cannot risk something like that happening again. I cannot let this longing consume me any longer. I definitely cannot make Mom and Nami cry. And also Aki- neechan. I need to show them I have completely gotten over her.

And I think I can. It's been five years.

 _I'm over her._

* * *

"Welcome back, Aki- neechan!" greeted Nami over the phone. She truly sounded happy.

I smiled. "Hi, Nami. I just arrived at the airport. I'll be heading home tomorrow morning. I need to finalize some arrangements here first," I said.

"Don't worry. Kana and I will also be visiting you tomorrow," she replied. And then from a tone of excitement, she went quite for a few seconds. When she spoke again, it was a different voice. A different Nami. The serious and mature one which shows evidently how strong she became after overcoming lots of struggles life had brought her.

 _So unlike me._

"Aki-nee, are you..you know..going to see him?" she said carefully.

Looks like she's worried. Having my little sister worry like this for me, it seems like I'm still as unreliable as before.

"Nami, you've become strong. As your sister, I'm really proud of you. But you don't have to worry about me. I know what I have to do," I told her.

I heard her sigh over the phone. And by the time the call ended, I had to painfully swallow the truth-the fact that I can never see that yellow- haired boy again. No matter how much I want to.

 _But I want too see him_. I can't lie to myself.

This situation is definitely depressing.

And also, why does it have to _snow_ here, too?

* * *

It looks like I was running out of luck this day. Or maybe it's just me losing focus.

My wheels were flat. I forgot to replace them yesterday. And so, right now, I'm taking the train to work. I had no spare time to fix my wheels. Maybe when I get back home later.

"What's the matter, Sora-kun?" one of my co-workers asked me.

"Nothing, really. Why'd you ask?" I replied.

"You seem out of it today," he replied.

"I'm fine," I said and smiled. "Maybe a bit upset about not noticing my car's flat wheels until this morning," I jokingly added.

"I know, man. It's a shame for things like that to happen. Especially when you're busy," he said.

Yeah. It's a real shame to take the train especially _today_.

After work, I took the train home.

"It looks like I'm pretty late today," I said to myself. I looked at my watch and saw that it was late in the evening already. And there are less people taking the train by this hour too.

While I was waiting for the train to arrive, I heard light footsteps approach from beside me.

As I turned to look, my eyes instantly fell on that long brown hair I haven't seen for a while.

I could not speak for a moment.

She tilted her head, and gazed at me.

She looked at me as if she was trying to examine my whole being-wondering if it's actually me.

Then she finally said, _"Is that you, Sora-kun?"_

* * *

 _A/N: So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Feel free to review and send messages._

 _Is this the start of Aki and Sora's fateful life? Or is it just another goodbye? What do you think?_

 _To find out, please wait for the next update :)_

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
